Thank you for everything
by RoyalWind
Summary: The story was about Kirito who still hasn't moved on over Sachi and the Black cat of the Full Moon's Death. He failed to have some sleep and eat which made him feel empty. Until he collapse on the dungeon's floor. Luckily Klein arrived and rescue him and they head to the fuurinkazan's guildhouse. and Klein showed Kirito all the courtesy in exchange for Pajama party. KleinxKirito 3


Hello there everyone! Welcome to my first ever yaoi fanfiction.  
So I would like to apologize already if there are tons of wrong grammars.  
I do not own sword art online, yet how I wish I could create a game like that.  
Well, its Klein and Kirito yo!  
Please enjoy and leave some feedbacks! Yoroshiku! ^ ^

Few days after the hunt of Nicholas Renegade I continue to slaughter some high level monster to clear the map of this dungeon. After being reconciled by Sachi's word. I had decided to focus more on clearing this game for Sachi and for the rest of the Black Cat of Full Moon. I could say that this has been my way of salvation of the guilt that's always been weighting inside my heart.  
I still haven't managed to get myself to have some sleep and eat. I guess this what makes moving on the hardest state of a person. And Literally, I've been feeling empty deep inside. My body gets lighter and lighter as I move until *OMPF* I collapse on the floor. Not mentioning on the –dungeon's floor - red eyes suddenly glow surrounds me and looking at me.  
And all that I could do is to look back at them; still acting brave even though chills are running down on my nerves. As the enemies are getting near me while having a staring fight with them, I began to think of Sachi again.

-…Will I fail again...?

I asked myself and my eyelids are starting to close my eyes to prevent the sight of an enemy whose about to slash me.  
"Kirito!"

That voice rung inside my ears. I could recognize that voice it belongs to the red haired katana user Klein. After hearing that, a ray of green light turn those entire enemy to shatter into numbers of polygons.

"Oy! Kirito yo!"

He had his arms around me trying to get me up. I do not know but I could feel his heartbeat running wild, he was really nervous.

"You are an Idiot! That was very a close call to death! Stop acting like this! Don't let me see your name suddenly carve on that Monument in the Black Iron Castle! You bastard! "  
The way he said it is more like crying than scolding. Yet as I hear those words I cannot help but unconsciously smile.

Klein was of course, surprise. It was rare for him to see me smile. He had his eyes wide open then strands of blushes can be seen on his cheeks since emotions in SAO are overstated. I felt embarrass and suddenly remove that smile and push Klein away but the feeling of emptiness hasn't gone away so I ended up falling completely on the floor.  
Klein chuckled softly as he sees me, having my face flat on the floor. He then inserted his hand under my neck and knees to reverse my position. Soon, I realized he was already carrying me like a bride.

"Oy! Oy! L-Let go me!"

"hehehe.. This is what you deserve from a acting all selfish. Now let's get out of here, before a swarm of enemies surround us again."

Klein uses his teleport crystal and we got to the floor were his guild house was built in. We manage to get there with the use of Hide. So we were invisible to everyone in town so no one sees me getting carried by Klein like this heading to Fuurinkazan's house.

"Y-you can put me down now."

My knees suddenly went limp which makes me fall again. But it was good that Klein reflexive skill wasn't that bad. So he was able to prevent me from falling be making his hand block against my chest. Klein offered me a sit and I noticed that the house was silent. I couldn't hear anything even the sound of a single footstep. I suddenly felt that I was being trap and they would assault me anytime. So I used my Tracking Skills to detect if someone is hiding. The Katana user seems to notice this.

"Do not worry, I don't have any plans to stab a friend from behind you know."

Klein said, hearing that made me guilty for not trusting him. But it cannot be blame trust in SAO is not that easy to earn. It can poison you to death... right, just like how I poison and betray my own guild mates.

"I had assigned my members some work, which is why we are the only ones here."

He serve me a food, it was a roasted beef steak. My eyes sparkled in delight and its really inviting me to eat it.

"Are you sure? You're giving me this Klein?"

Klein nodded and smiles brightly. He had his thumbs up.

"Do not worry; you need that more than me. I guess you haven't been able to eat well these past few days which cause you to be empty."

The way he said it was mixed with concern. So I started eating the steak in respect for that kind feeling. But still I couldn't utter my thanks.

"After eating you can rest here."

"Eh? Uuh... I appreciate your concern. But once I finish this dish, I think I will be able to function well again. Besides, It will be too much if I stay here... It would sound like I'm abusive with your generosity."

I force a smile. My eyebrows curve as I said those. I think after that incident, I couldn't bear to accept too much kindness from someone. Because I think I don't deserve it.

"Then I have no choice but to accuse you as eat and run black swordsman Kirito! Wahaha!"

Klein laughs out loud. His the worst, what is he up to? This guy won't just easily give up.

"Fine, fine… I guess I don't have any choice anyway."

"Yahoo! Pajama party with a friend is really fun!"

"W-what!? All of that courtesy was just for that? You are no longer in the age for those stuffs…"

"Age doesn't matter when we spell the word fun! Hahaha!"

Klein insisted to be on the same room as me, not mentioning in one single bed. Because this so called 'Pajama party with friends' would be meaningless if we sleep on separate rooms. He sure talks a lot just like how Fuurinkazan played prank on The Army, their first impression about the leader of Knight of Blood Heatcliff, and he also talks about the sexy hot NPC whom he attempts to kiss, believing it's just an NPC that can be taken advantage but then a crime prevention window appeared and electric shockwave blown him away.

As I listen I notice that I am already enjoying this meaningless conversation. I began to laugh and teased him in his stupidity. This feeling of endless talking soon made me feel the weight of my eyelid. But Klein didn't appear to notice and continued talking. My response are getting slower and slower it's like I am lagging due to drowsiness until I am already asleep.

-Aah.., the pleasure of closing my eyes made me realized the importance of sleep.

It was midnight when I heard something which waked my consciousness but still me eyes close.

"Don't die Kirito, I'll be really really sad you know…"

This manly voice of Klein entered my ears which made me blush. And it was really embarrassing to hear. I soon felt that my hair was being caressed by his big hands. It was really awkward yet a very warming feeling that it would help me back to my sleep. But then…

"Kirito… I think I'm in love with you."

-What!?

My eyes abruptly open wide in surprise which made me Klein to move backward who was also in surprise of found out I'm awake.

"K-K-Kirito!? Y-your awake!?"

I couldn't answer, I was still in be wilderness of astonishment with my eyes round open.

"You d-didn't hear something,did you?"

He gulped down. I who wants to believe that I heard it wrong, didn't know what to say.

"I uh..ah.. No, I didn't heard anything"

My heart was beating fast as I lie. I could see that there was disappointment drawn on Klein's face.

"Oh, I see… How I wish you heard it."

He mumbled to himself but I clearly heard that.

"What was it anyway? Is it that important?"

I asked him hesitantly.

"It was nothing important. Hahaha! Well resume your sleep now. Sorry I didn't mean to disturb your slumber."

He scratched the back of his head as he apologized.

"Ah, no its okay. I guess you should rest now too."

I said turning my back on him. It took a moment of silence before he talked again.

"To be with you is like a rare item. I only have a very small chance to talk with you like that again, to be on the same bed with you… So I do not want to waste it by sleeping."

I chuckled and laughed.

"What are you saying? You sound like a… gay. Haha, Kidding, I'm just joking. Alright,alright, Good night now, Klein."

I chuckled again. But honestly I was really nervous when I said those because I might have offended Klein. It cannot be blame, his giving me that kind of idea. Still, that wasn't a good joke after all.

"I think your right there Kirito. I think Im gaying for you."

That phrase woke every bit of my senses.

"N-Nice one, You sure are good at riding on my jokes huh."

I forced to laugh naturally.

I suddenly felt his chest leaning on my back and wrapped me around his arms. He travel his palm on my left arm which made me shutter my eyes on the sight of it. Then it was too late to realized that he was manipulating my window and made my finger to press okay. But I failed to see what option was it.

"W-What is that!? H-Hey! Are you planning to trade all my ite-"

Heat suddenly entered my body. It was no ordinary hotness, It's like a heat of lust.

"T-This feeling is… weird. W- What did you do to me!?"

"It was an option granted to lovers..."

I still didn't get it. Klein began kissing my nape and his hands are stopping me from struggling. With my stats in strength, I should be able to break lose easily. But this feeling is melting my strength away.

"I am sorry Kirito. But desire for you is overflowing... I couldn't suppress anymore."

"Please… stop this…"

I felt that Klein is already hard and his rubbing it against my butt. I'm getting more flustered. I wanted to yell and call for help but no one can hear us, unless you knock the door. With me on this state made Klein's strength to overlap mine.

"Kirito, this feeling won't stop until both of us reach satisfaction…"

I was surprise about that information. He made me face the ceiling, still holding my both wrist with his one hand. I was helpless, he climbed on top of me. My heart was beating so fast to the extent that it might break my body into polygons.

He licked my neck down to my collar bones and traces of hickeys can be seen. I still tried to resist but his sharp beard tickles me and his bites gives off a good sensation-

What the hell I am thinking!? With that thought I become more aggressive in resisting. But the Katana-user appears to be unstoppable. He then raised my black sleeves shirt upward which reveals my slender body. His rub my nipples and began sucking it. The scene was very humiliating but my nipples are reacting to it and harden.

-I want to give up myself…

No, get hold of yourself Kirito. I am now trying to separate both of my wrist and Klein was trying to suppress it more. As I try do my opposition, I unintentionally began rubbing my manhood to his leg that was placed between my thigh. The friction made me escape a moan from my mouth.

Honestly, it felt so good because the feeling of wanting this kind of pleasure has already gone since the beginning of this death game. And now I realized that I want to satisfy myself.

I continue to rub my manhood on Klein's leg. While he was sucking and licking my body. My face was burning hot like a fry pan. He look at me and smiled.

"Kirito…"

I do not know what say in return yet my small huffs serves as my response. He released my hand and started to unbuckle my belt and pull down my pants and boxers. He removes his too. Klein's dick was erecting, so I am. And mine was twitching. I stared to Klein embarrassedly with my eyes hazing. Klein find it erotic and he began to kiss the head of my dick and slowly enters his mouth.

"aaah.."

I moan lightly. The way Klein move his tounge was truly amazing. Its like he was eating an icecream. He sucks it like bottle-feed. And the pleasure travels all around my body. My hand stretched out reaching for him and grip some of his hair.

"K-Klein..Ahh..nn.. you're so good… aahhnn.. I..Im about to..aah!"

Then I had my first cum. When Klein separated his tounge to me lolli there was a thin line connection between his saliva and my white fluid which I find sexy.

"Your moans are good to hear Kirito…"

I was still huffing hard when Klein hold my thigh to spread it apart and he gave me an embrace.

"I want to hear some more…"

His hard dick began to rub my hole. I trembled and try to push him. I heard it hurts like hell.

"Do not worry… SAO is immune from pain."

He was right there. But still it's embarrassing yet no one can stop him now. His dick began to enter my entrance. It was tight enough to shape Klein's dick. Loud moans are escaping from me. Both of us are in heat as it slowly getting inside the intensity of the pleasure we get are increasing until its fully inside.

"Aah! Mmn..Aaa.."

"huff…huff.. huff…"

The Klein began the thrusting and I was riding in his motion. The pleasure was so good and made me hug Klein back.

The bed was already moving due to the fast pace motion and my tongue was stuck out from my mouth while drool are escaping from my lips. Klein was licking my neck and bite it,

"haaah… its so good..! ahn..aahnnmmm.. more.. more.."

I was demanding against my mind but my desire really wants more. My body began to move to meet Klein's thrusting.

"aaaah… y-y-you too.. Kirito. Your doing good…aaaugh.. Im about to reach it,..K-Kirito!"

"mnnnn…aah..me too.! Klein!"

Klein and I both reach our climax and cum hard we are both huffing hard.

"That was great…"

I couldn't answer; I finally had my senses back. He notice that I felt ashamed about it. He thought that he stains my manliness. He felt suddenly felt sorry about it.

"I-I-I am sorry Kirito. But it's true... I love you very much. Yet, I know it's not an excuse for me to do it. So I understand if you're mad."

"No, I'm not."

My eyes were hidden by my front hair. Klein lied down from the side. I cover myself a blanket and turn my back on him again.

"Let's rest now Klein."

"I won't show my face to you beginning tomorrow… promise."

I felt sad when he said that, I'm not mad at him to the point that I wasn't to PK him. It's just that… I do not know what to say, after all this. But one thing for sure…

"Klein."

"H-huh?"

"I didn't regret it."

"K-Kirito.."

From behind I could hear Klein's nose sniff associated with the sound of water. Klein's eyes was loaded in his eyes. He keeps on wiping it yet it's still continues to fall down.

"Thank you so much Kirito! *sniff*"

I secretly smiled.

"I'll really doze off now… I'll still be working on the frontlines.. Good night,Klein."

Klein began to smile.

"Mn! Good night, Kirito! I'll definitely catch your level and join you on the frontlines! I won't let you die!"

He happily replied. I chuckled.

"I'll look forward to it then."

Morning came and Klein woke up alone on his bed.

I didn't regret everything that happen that night; it was indeed warm my heart. Klein made me feel the importance of my existence in his life. In that way I was able to understood what Sachi wants me to do. Not just to end this world, but to finish this game for everyone's sake, to be a significant to others. But still I developed awkwardness with Klein which makes me want to bitter with him telling him; 'oh,you're still alive?' But Klein didn't gave a slightest damn about it, at the end of the day I wasn't able to thank Klein for everything.

And now we are currently heading to face a boss on the 75th floor.


End file.
